


Café Hammerlocke

by itsdarkinhere



Series: Trashtober 2020 [16]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Dark Raihan, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, magical raihan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsdarkinhere/pseuds/itsdarkinhere
Summary: What happens when you find that you're unable to pay for Raihan's services after stumbling on his cozy Café Hammerlocke? Well, he'll just find another way for you to repay him, of course.
Relationships: Kibana | Raihan/Reader
Series: Trashtober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951207
Comments: 3
Kudos: 124





	Café Hammerlocke

**Author's Note:**

> Trying to catch up with our Trashtober prompts...  
> Here's Day 16:  
> 16 | Non-con/Dub-con | Raihan | Magic Cafe AU
> 
> It's another weird one, but here we go! I thiiiiink I made it work?
> 
> Now, _you_ know Raihan would never do this, and _I_ know Raihan would never do this, but this is why we out here making trash-cakes.  
> Also side note, don't mess with fae.

Café Hammerlocke was squeezed between two large skyscrapers. It was a small brick building among a sea of glass and steel at the heart of one of the busiest cities in the world. You had thought, the black cobblestone courtyard and gold Parisian patio furniture quaint, but it was nothing compared to the interior. Inside, the cozy café was modeled after a medieval English castle, dark brick walls and fake battlements, with colorful banners hanging from them. The seats were made of heavy wood and crushed velvet, the tables made from marble with gilded designs of dragon heads upon them. Shields and swords hung next to portraits of kings with their prized hunting dogs and knights fighting cave dwelling monsters, and in the air hung a thick scent of fresh bread and honeyed milk.

At the center of it all was the tall and lean proprietor, who had introduced himself to you as Raihan, with a toothy smile and a casual wink. He was dressed in the black and white uniform of a professional barista, but you thought the orange headband was a little out of place. Regardless, you were immediately taken by the feral smolder in bright teal eyes, and as you sat with your vanilla latte, perfectly constructed at just the right temperature, he chatted with you—as charming as any knight. 

“I can’t believe you _found_ my café.” He said with his cheek in his palm as he leaned across the counter toward you. He had a sleepy smile on his lips, his large frame casually bent over you in a manner that sent your heart aflutter.

“What do you mean? I’m… Surprised there aren't more people here.” You licked the foam from your upper lip and watched his eyes lazily trace your tongue. You blushed and he chuckled, running a hand over the bristles of his shaved sides. 

“Well, my café can only be found when it wants to be,” he shrugged, then tilted his chin slightly, thoughtfully. “You’re the first human I’ve seen in a while, actually.” 

You distinctly thought that he smelled pleasant, like sweet caramel or cinnamon toast. His words made you giggle, “Does anyone actually fall for this act?” You asked, thinking this has to be some kind of gimmick. 

“What act?” He asked, voice strangely serious. 

“S-Sorry, I didn’t mean… Nevermind.” You quickly said, taking a sip of your drink so that you wouldn’t say anything else to upset your gracious host. 

Raihan was smiling again, patting your head lovingly with a large hand before he offered a deep and rumbling laugh. “Humans are so cute and silly.” He said. “By the way, that will be 10 gold pieces, please.” He held out his hand to you, and you stared dumbly at his empty palm. 

“Wha…” You dug around for your wallet, unsure where this charade was going, but you thought that 10 dollars was a little steep for a cup of coffee, no matter how good it had tasted. Nevertheless, you found a 10 dollar bill and placed it in Raihan’s hand. Only, his face darkened as he looked down at the paper note. 

“Hey, that’s not funny.” He mumbled, turning his hand so that the bill fluttered onto the ground. Unwanted. “10 gold, please.” He repeated, a little less pleasant this time. 

“Hey! Uh, I don’t…” A chill wafted through the room and you couldn’t help but see that the air inside the café seemed to morph from warm summer to frozen winter. The lighting changed from orange to blue and you couldn’t help the shudder that went through your body. It felt like something electrocuted you and made you jump in your seat. It was then that you realized that the interior space looked a lot larger than you expected from the outside. You distinctly remember the building being wedged between two high-rises, so… Why did it look wider now that you were inside. 

You looked into Raihan’s half-lidded gaze and saw his irises almost glow. 

He licked his lips and scoffed, his fangs suddenly looking larger and sharper. “You have no idea where you are, do you?” 

“Well, I… Can I use the restroom, please?” You asked nervously, feeling yourself break into a cold sweat. Your eyes shifted around, only to see no windows in the establishment, it was modeled after a castle after all. You didn’t want to dine and dash, but something about the way Raihan was looking at you made the hairs on the back of your neck stand up, like you were being watched by some kind of large and dangerous predator. 

He chewed the inside of his lip for a moment, then shrugs. “Down the hall and to the right.” He directed you, leaning back so that he could fold his strong arms over his chest. 

“Thanks…” You mumbled as you slid off your seat and slung your bag across your shoulder. He cocked his head and watched you as you disappeared down the hall, you nervously glanced over your shoulder at him as you disappeared beyond the threshold. He continued to stare, his gaze somehow feeling like it had physical weight to it, but you managed to quickly duck behind the bend in the wall. 

You fidgeted with the strap of your bag as you walked down the short hallway, passing a thick wooden door that was labeled ‘Employees Only’, and ending up in front of the girl’s bathroom. The bathroom was, luckily modern, and made out of gold fixtures and black marble. You didn’t have to pee, but you did wash your hands and wash your face at the sink. You calmed your heart, not sure why you were having such a visceral reaction to the situation. This was all a joke, right? 

There was a small window in here, maybe just big enough for you to climb out of, so you went to it and propped it open. A part of you felt bad about leaving like a delinquent, but then you remembered the way Raihan looked at you with those harsh teal eyes. Swallowing thickly, you made up your mind and was about to crawl out of the window when-

You realized that you were looking down the side of a sheer cliff face and a cold wind was howling around you. Snow and pine forests trembled hundreds of feets below you and you screamed, quickly shutting the window for fear of falling to your death from such a dizzying height.

_What. The. Hell._

What was going on? 

You peeked over the ledge to make sure, and the cliffside was still there, snow and sleet now rapping against the stained glass. You could have sworn you were in the city center, on the ground level. Shaking your head in disbelief you quickly get up on your jellied legs and stumble towards the bathroom door. This had to be some kind of trick, some kind of misunderstanding. 

As you walked back into the first hallway, you almost walked right into Raihan, who was leaning an elbow on the door jab. You squeak and jump back as the bathroom door swung closed behind you, hitting you in the ass. You stare up at him, realizing that his entire spine was curled around your so that he could look directly into your eyes. 

He was… Really tall…

“I…” 

“You know the funny thing about this café is,” He took your chin in between his thumb and first knuckle, “It also only lets you leave once you’ve paid.” Raihan gave you a crooked grin, pearly fangs shining at you from underneath his wide lips. 

“I think… I think there’s been a misunderstanding.” You whispered, your heart pounding in your chest with fear. He was standing suffocatingly close and you were afraid to move. 

Raihan’s large hand wrapped around your wrist as he tugged you towards the Employees Only door. “Don’t worry, I know how you can pay me back.” He said, almost cheerfully as he opened the door and threw you in. 

You landed hard on a stack of wooden crates; it was a storage room of some kind. Raihan then pressed a hand to the center of your back and pushed you over them. “Wa-wa-wait!” You said, but heard him nudge the door closed again and start to undo his belt. The metal of the buckle resounded loudly in your mind and you began to panic. “Please wait!” You cried out. 

He hummed and leaned his large body over you, his hands roving over your sides to grasp firmly at your breasts. “What?” He asked as he pressed his sharp nose to your temple. 

“If… If you want gold I can… I can go exchange for some. Just please let me go!” You plead with him. 

“Ho? Haven’t you heard? You shouldn’t drink or eat the food of the fae.” He bit into the shell of your ear while he reached around you to undo the button of your pants and pushed them down your thighs, panties and all. “You might never get to go home.”

Choking on your surprise, you were shocked just enough for Raihan to hold your hips and press his length against your core. Panic rose once more and you shrieked, trying to get away, but he was amazingly strong and was able to hold you down easily. As you struggled, you could feel his athletic muscles shifting under his uniform. “Just pay me back and I can let you go.” He whispered, with one hand siding under your shirt to knead at your tit, while the other hand pressed two fingers to your clit, rubbing until it grew swollen. 

You moaned and bucked into his hand, but no matter how much you fought, you realized there was no escape. You bit your lower lip and tried not to cry as you felt—rather than heard—him hum with approval. He slid his erect cock between your legs, running the velvety length of it along your pussy lips a couple times. He bit your ear again, licking the curve of it then sucking at the lobe. “This would be easier if you got a little wet for me.” 

You sobbed, not sure how to do that. Not when you were tense with terror that all you could hear were your own ragged breaths and blood rushing through your eardrums. 

Raihan slowly extracted his hand from your shirt and instead used it to slowly line up his cock along your fluttering folds. He pressed you over the stack of crates again and you did your best to focus on the smell of the musty wood, and not the sickeningly sweet scent of him—which you had found so attractive only minutes before. You screwed your eyes shut and took a shuddering breath when you felt the flared tip breach your outer lips and start to push in. The stretch was worse than you’d imagined, because you were so stiff, but he didn’t ease up. He bore down on you, one hand bracing your shoulder while the other helped guide his dick. 

When you felt the tip of him pop in, you were caught off guard when he suddenly snapped his hips sharply and buried an entire portion of his length in your cunt. You arched back and screamed, tears bursting into the corners of your eyes. He wrapped a wide palm across your mouth to silence your squeals as he shushed you. “It’ll be over soon. You might even enjoy it.” He said and thrusts again. You felt him stretch you impossibly wide as his engorged member pressed deeper and deeper, inch by inch, filling you up to the brim. At some point, your brain disconnected from the pain and you felt your mouth fall open. He casually slipped his fingers into your mouth, hooking onto your lower teeth for purchase, as he panted into the back of your neck. Raihan’s deep moan sent a shiver through you.

Finally, after an eternity of pushing, you felt his hips press flush against your ass. He gave an experimental wiggle and you keened, breathing deeply through your nose as your teeth came down on his fingers. He laughed as you bit into him, using a thumb to press into your gums. “Humans have such dull teeth. I can barely feel these.” He huffed, amused.

Without warning, Raihan began to pull out, but you felt your insides cling to him. When he pushed back in again, you felt yourself clenching around him as he struck you deeper than any man had ever before. You yelped, feeling a shock like a bright flash of light behind your eyes. His cock dragged over that spot again, then a third time, then he was flexing his hips—hands holding you down with bruising force—as he drilled into that spot with a swift and dangerous single mindedness. You scrambled for purchase, sharp cries leaving your throat in pained staccato, in time with his thrusts. He fucked you at a brutal pace and all you could hear were the wet squelching of your pussy, finally coming to life, and the slapping sounds of his hips meeting your ass. 

You were babbling something, maybe begging him, but pleasure was frying your brain and making every sound that came out of you sound like a moan. 

He huffed after a moment and slowed his pace down, dragging his cock out almost all the way. He whistled, “Look at how wet you are.”

With a flushed face you look down, between your legs, and see your juices clinging to his veiny shaft and sliding down the inside of your quaking thighs. You shuddered, now that he’d stopped moving, you could feel the way your pussy pulsed around the tip of his cock—the only thing that was still buried inside you. Your pussy was trying to suck him back in, to your horror, and you felt tears fall from your eyes. You whimpered in shame and he laughed good-naturedly, despite the terrible situation. 

Raihan reached down, between your legs and smeared your cunt juices along your throbbing clit, furiously rubbing it as he slid back into you. Pleasure blew out all the shame as you found yourself sobbing uncontrollably with the overwhelming desire to simply give into him—give into what he was doing to you. Like a furious blizzard you felt yourself unravelling. No matter how hard you tried to grasp for control you felt it slip through your fingers as you came on his thick cock. You cried out in anguish, body wracked by ecstasy, threatening to shake itself apart, just as he clasped you to him and gave two, hard, final thrusts, before coming inside of you. 

A still moment passed, he held you to his chest, slowly working his softening cock until it slipped out of you, along with streaks of his pale cum. You stared despondently at nothing, dry lips and blissed out brain trying to work words back into your senses. “C-can I go ho-home now?” You asked between heaving breaths. 

Raihan hummed again, slipping his long slender fingers back into your battered cunt, swirling his thick cum around, mixing it with your sweet arousal. “You should also learn not to trust a fae either.” He kissed your temple as another chill wafts through you, “I said I _can_ let you go, not that I _would_.” He whispered tenderly into your ear.


End file.
